Roses
by Zillionz
Summary: It was a tradition that had started long ago, back when both of them worked at Condor Studios. He was the star of the Falls, she the sweet girl of So Random. They had grown to be close friends over time, much to the chagrin of their respective casts.


A/N: Just a one-shot; I felt like writing one =) Just a pre-warning: this can be pretty depressingly similar at times, but it's kind of necessary. I'm sorry if Sonny's a little OOC =/ And I still don't own Sonny With A Chance (anyone want to buy it as a present? No?)

* * *

She sunk into the comfy black chair in the corner of her apartment with a window that faced the gorgeous blue ocean.

It had been a particularly rough day. She was directing a movie that she hated, and the actors were terrible. Actually, that was an understatement.

She looked up from her hands as the doorbell rang, and groaned. The last thing she wanted to do now was entertain someone. Nevertheless, she opened it, only to find the doorman of her building holding a single vibrant, orange rose and a crisp white envelope.

"Miss Munroe? This arrived for you downstairs." She took the rose and thanked the doorman, who tipped his hat before going back downstairs.

Confused, she ripped open the envelope. She grinned as she read the message.

_Because you need that enthusiasm- smile for me._

* * *

They had always been close friends. The bantering persisted, but it had a more friendly, mature tone.

Both of them had changed over the years. Her hair grew darker, and her style changed from vivid colors to something a little more muted. The one thing that remained the same was her bright, cheerful smile.

He had sharper features now, and his face held freshly shaved stubble. His ego had smothered a little, although, it was still there. His vibrant, sparkly blue eyes were the one thing that remained the same.

She opened the door to her apartment, her normally bright smile gone. In its place was a frown. Her deep brown eyes were sad and she had bags under them.

Today had been a bad day. She had been yelled at by her boss in front of everyone about her work. Turns out, he was less than thrilled with the actors' performances. That wasn't her fault though- you can't really change how well a person acts. She had been ordered to redo some of the scenes, an effort which would take up a good chunk of her already depleted energy.

Her doorbell rang and she got up, although not happily. Once more, the doorman stood before her, only this time, holding an elegant peach rose along with another crisp, white envelope.

"You're one popular woman Miss Munroe." She smiled and took it from him and ripped the message open once again.

_Because I admire your work. _

* * *

It was a tradition that had started long ago, back when both of them worked at Condor Studios. Sonny had been down that Friday after she had forgotten her lines on live TV, then proceeded to mess up the rest of her show.

She had walked up to her apartment, depressed. On the door was a deep pink rose with a crisp white envelope. Inside, was written in delicate lettering:

_Because you're simply amazing. _

* * *

It had been a frustrating day. The redos of the shots were taking much longer than necessary, and when she and Tawni had gotten together for a girls' night, they had promptly gotten into a fight. About her virginity.

All she wanted that moment was someone to cry on. She just wanted to scream into a pillow or make someone's shirt wet while they simply held her.

She opened the door to her apartment and found a burst of yellow in the form of a rose, sitting against the black of her favorite chair. Along with it was a crisp white envelope.

She bit her lip, trying to contain the smile that threatened to emerge as she opened the envelope.

_Because our friendship means more to me than anything._

_P.S.: Dinner at 6._

* * *

She hummed to herself as she slipped on the simple, strapless red dress. The movie was finally finished, and by some kind of miracle, her boss had approved it.

Her date to the premiere was none other than her best friend. She didn't have a boyfriend, and she wasn't in the mood to take one of Tawni's blind dates.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:00. She opened the door and he stood there, holding a lilac-colored rose with a crisp white envelope. She smiled brightly and took the rose.

_Because you never fail to enchant me._

* * *

She swallowed the rush of emotions she was feeling as he disappeared with one last wave. She had come to drop him off at the airport for his flight to London, where he was shooting a new movie.

As she drove back home, her thoughts wandered to him. She shook her head quickly. She was feeling _way_ too emotional for her own good. She brushed it off as a sisterly feeling.

She took the stairs to her apartment, still trying to pass off her feelings as something she knew it wasn't. There, sitting on her door handle, was a white rose and the crisp white envelope that accompanied it. It was a gorgeous contrast against her black door.

Eager to see what it would hold, she opened the envelope. Written in the usual delicate lettering was:

_Because I'll miss you. A hell lot. Don't forget me, ok?_

_P.S.: I'll write- I promise._

* * *

"Do you really think he'll come back Sonny? He hasn't even written!" She found herself growing defensive of him, despite the hurt he had caused.

"He will Tawni. He promised. And he never breaks promises."

_Until now,_ she thought.

* * *

It was a depressing day in general. The sky was dark with clouds that were drenching L.A. with rain- something that didn't happen very often. She took it as a sign. Valentine's Day wasn't supposed to be like this.

It had been two years since he'd left. Two years since she'd last seen his smirk, the wave that made her heart beat a little faster. Not one letter, one rose, nothing. Tawni had begged her to get over him, but she couldn't. And wouldn't. Not after all this time it had taken her to realize her feelings.

She looked down at the glass of wine that sat in the glass, untouched. Its deep red reminded her of a rose- the kind that boyfriends gave to their girlfriends on Valentine's Day. She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.

The cheery sound of her doorbell jolted her out of her sad thoughts. She wiped away the tears, straightened her sweats and put on the best smile she could. What she encountered when the door opened made the smile drop right off her face and her jaw hit the floor.

There he was, standing in all his glory. His normally perfect blond hair was drenched in rain, his suit soaked through. She looked at him incredulously, in shock that he was there.

"Sonny-" She glared at him, her angry tears stinging her eyes in a way she hated.

"You promised." He sighed, a soft sound.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I really am." She held his gaze, never once letting it go. His blue eyes were as blue as ever, but the sparkle wasn't there. He held out his hand, begging her to take it.

It was a velvety red rose, the kind that boyfriends gave to their girlfriends on Valentine's Day. Attached to it was a crisp, but slightly moist white envelope. She opened it gently and took out the piece of paper inside.

She smiled for the first time in two years. The grin that she was so famous for took over her face as she threw her arms around him, happy tears breaking free. She breathed deeply, memorizing his familiar scent as she buried her hands in his wet hair. She looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes. They sparkled as he returned her hug, weaving his hands in her waves.

The paper lie on her couch as they made up for all the years they had lost. In delicate writing was written:

_Because I love you, Sonny. I always will._

* * *

A/N: That was totally clichéd as well as depressing at the same time. This was actually loosely based off of one of my friend's sister's love story. It was the sweetest thing ever- her other sister's love story is super sweet too =)


End file.
